<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splatoon Manga Oneshots by Astr0_Dash1_M00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627295">Splatoon Manga Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr0_Dash1_M00n/pseuds/Astr0_Dash1_M00n'>Astr0_Dash1_M00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr0_Dash1_M00n/pseuds/Astr0_Dash1_M00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taking no requests at the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aloha x Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aloha and Army set up a birthday party for a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Normal POV</p><p>Outside the Inkopolis Tower, Army and his teammates were relaxing by. Talking and discussing about their usual things and such. Until, a shout in the distance came from far, but near enough to hear the cheery voice. They turned to see a certain ink inkling walking down towards them, a bag wrapped around in the inkling's arm. He waved his hand.</p><p>"Heya curry boy!~"</p><p>Army, or 'curryboy' in this case, rolled his eyes at the name. He then got distracted by the faint giggles behind him that were made by his teammates. "Seems like someone wants to see you, sir." Forge, the co-captain, chuckling again, a light smirk crossing her face.</p><p>"I can see that. Excuse me for a moment." He left the rest of his team alone, walking to the pink inkling, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey Army~" </p><p>"Hi, Aloha." Army smiled, he then grabbed the other's shoulder to bring him into a soft, short yet sweet kiss. Aloha happily returned it, then they pulled away.</p><p>"So how were you?~ How was you battle?" He asked, his voice smooth as silk.</p><p>"Won,  as usual." He boasted. </p><p>Aloha was amused, "Mhm, anyways,-" He pulled out from the bag he was holding, out with his hand were long streams of colored crêpe paper, holding them up,  "-do something for me. What do you think is a better color for the party streamers? Plain tangerine, or red and white stripes?" </p><p>Army observed the streamers. "Depends, what party is this for this time?"</p><p>"Well, I'm surprised. You don't know? It's for Straw's birthday! Duh." Aloha answered, he lowered his arms a bit with the streamers, a bit tired.</p><p>"Oh, didn't her birthday already pass?"</p><p>"Wow, and I thought you knew everyone."</p><p>"I didn't say that-"</p><p>"ANYWAYS,-" Aloha interrupted, "-color. Now." </p><p>"Uh, both are very pretty." He continued to look at the decorations, "I like tangerine, of course, but I think Straw would like the other, so, uh, red and white?"</p><p>"Hmm, excellent choice!" Aloha, kissing Army on the cheek as a 'thank you'. The orange inkling just blushed, silent.</p><p>"Also, I haven't really done much with preparing the party. And I only have a few days to get it actually finished, sooooo.."</p><p>Army just stared, already expecting what he was going to say.</p><p>Aloha already knew he understood. "Please? Help?"</p><p>He gave a puppy-eyed face. Army, again, rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Nice! Thank you, again."</p><p>"Not just that,-" Army sighed, "- I know that we haven't been spending time together as MUCH as we used to. You know I've been busy.. so maybe this could be a time where we could actually spend some time again alone."</p><p>"Aww, don't make this a sad moment" Aloha chuckled, elbowing Army, but not in a painful manner.</p><p>"So, where is the party going to be at?"</p><p>"I planned it at just my house, actually."</p><p>"Alright," Army helped by carrying the shopping bags Aloha was holding. </p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>"Oh, home sweet home."</p><p>Aloha took a deep breath, flopping himself onto the plush couch that was near him. Meanwhile, Army closed the door since they just entered. He then placed the shopping bags down to the floor.</p><p>"Hey, remember our purpose. We need to prepare. Get up from that couch."</p><p>"5 minutes.."</p><p>"You were originally suppose to do this by yourself. I'm just helping you. C'mon, get up!"</p><p>"Okay, mom." Aloha joked, lifting himself up.</p><p>Army observed the room around him. Plastic cups, old dirty laundry, papers, pillows on the floor, it was sort of a mess.</p><p>"You didn't prepare at all, didn't you?"</p><p>"Not true, I bought the decorations." Aloha reasoned.</p><p>"And?.."</p><p>"What? That's already a heavy duty for a party."</p><p>"So, that was the only thing you did?"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not."</p><p>Army sighed in disapproval, "Alright, first things first. Let's clean the house."</p><p>"Don't worry, we can just focus for now the living room, I'll be only hosting the party here, and outside."</p><p>"Okay, after that, you decorate, and..did you already prepare party food?"</p><p>"I ordered pizza, Japanese, but that's about it...Oh! I ordered a cake, but I need to pick it up by today. Also, I was planning we make cupcakes as extra dessert, and your famous curry."</p><p>"Hmm, nice choice. I like that food actually.."</p><p>Army added, "Okay. So, I'll make the food, and again, you decorate."</p><p>"Roger that!"</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>*DING*</p><p>A sound came from the oven, as it signaled the cupcakes was finished baking. Army who noticed, dashed to the oven, slipping the thick oven mittens on before opening the oven door. A fresh and sweet aroma soared out of the kiln, it was pleasant to smell. With steadiness and care, he slowly grabbed the tray and took it out, placing it down on the marble kitchen counter.</p><p>With that done, he went back to his previous business, which was preparing the frosting. He picked up the bowl into his arms, and with the other hand, he held a whisk, he started to mix and whip up the cream in a fast pace. After a few more seconds, he grabbed a small spoon from the dish rack.</p><p>"Aloha! Can you come here for a second?"</p><p>"Hold on, curry boy. Lemme finish this first." Aloha answered, who was tying the ribbons on the wall. He then finally finished the last ribbon, and trotted down the ladder he was using, to Army.</p><p>"Yes Army?"</p><p>Army noticing Aloha entered, he scooped a tiny portion of the frosting using the spoon.</p><p>"Taste this for me. Is it sweet enough?"</p><p>Aloha took the spoon and licked the icing off, smacking his tongue to get more of the taste, "Nah, needs more sugar."</p><p>"But I just added 2 tablespoons of sugar."</p><p>"Tablespoons or teaspoons? 'Cause this barely tastes sweet."</p><p>"Tablespoons, I'm certain. Are you sure I should add more? I don't want anyone getting into a sugar rush once they eat these, especially if you invited Skull. Did you?"</p><p>"Yes, and yes. Sugar. Now." He gave back the spoon to Army, kissing him on the cheek. Army just blushed, he was silent. But soon both went back to their jobs.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>"Finally, we're done!"</p><p>Decorations hung from the ceilings and the walls, the food was settled on a large table that wore a smooth long tablecloth, music was being played from the TV speakers, and just to add more to the party, there was bright and colorful lights shining around the room which was projected by a machine, it made the aura beautiful.</p><p>Aloha sighed a sigh of relief, glad that they got to finish in time.  The two inklings both sat down to relax their bodies.</p><p>"We actually finished earlier than I thought it would be." Army said.</p><p>"Yeah and- OH MY GOD."</p><p>Army jumped at the scream, "What?"</p><p>"I FORGOT THE CAKE!"</p><p>Army facepalmed, "Oh my god, you idiot." </p><p>Aloha jumped up from the couch, "C'mon, the bakery closes in 2 hours!" He grabbed Army's hand and both dashed to the door, out the house.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>The two were finally able to pick up the cake, and reach Aloha's home. Army was holding the box of the cake, it was a light pink thin cardboard box, laced with a white silken ribbon, there was also a thin clear plastic to see he cake inside, but the cake itself wasn't easy to see through. </p><p>Meanwhile, Aloha was trying to find the keys to his house.</p><p>"Come on, the box is heavy." Army urged.</p><p>"Just a secondd.."</p><p>"You don't know the key to your own house?"</p><p>"Oh, shush."</p><p>*CLICK*</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>The two entered. However, the room was still dark. Logically, Aloha tried to press the light switch to turn to lights on, but it didn't go one, it was still dark.</p><p>"Huh? That's weird."</p><p>"What's weird?" Army asked.</p><p>"The light's won't go on. Stay here Army, I'll go to the electric panel."</p><p>"Alright. But hurry up."</p><p>Army could here footsteps, which probably meant Aloha left. But all of a sudden, the door behind him was shut.</p><p>"WH- ALOHA?! WHO DID THAT?!"</p><p>"ALOHA!?"</p><p>"1....2...</p><p>..3!"</p><p>*CLICK*</p><p>The lights were open.</p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p>Army was confused, around him were a crowd, a crowd of people..he knew. His team, his friends, and..Aloha.</p><p>"W-What-..Aloha, what's going on?!"</p><p>"Hehe, surprised, aren't you?"</p><p>"Explain??"</p><p>"This entire party..was meant for us!" Aloha answered.</p><p>"But-but..Straw?"</p><p>From the crowd, Straw herself stepped in. "Yeahhh, party wasn't for me. My birthday has passed already this year."</p><p>"I knew it!" </p><p>"Mhm." Aloha interrupted, "I knew that if I tried to secretly set up a party for us without you knowing it, you would end up finding out anyway. So, it would ruin the surprise. That's why, I tricked you!" He laughed.</p><p>"Well you definitely got me. But how did you guys get here?" Army pointed the the others.</p><p>"Emergency keys." Diver simply answered.</p><p>"And while you guys were out, we did some extra stuff to the place.." Octoglasses stepped out, explaining. "Look at it yourself."</p><p>And it was true, the look of the room  changed, it was actually more..pretty. Extra decorations were placed up, the colors of the decorations were now pink and orange, extra food was there aswell, including the food Aloha ordered, there were gifts that were settled on a different table.</p><p>"Why though?" That was Army's final question.</p><p>"You said it yourself, we barely get to spend time with eachother lately. I wanted my time with you back. So, I planned this out, I wanted to make it special." A light blush beamed across Aloha's face.</p><p>"That was.." Army was amazed.</p><p>"Smart of me?" Aloha finished his words, giggling.</p><p>"Not just that, it was sweet of you. Thank you." Army held the other inkling, kissing him right on the lips. Of course, Aloha kissed back. </p><p>An 'aww' came from the crowd at the scene. Army, who almost forget that other people were here, jumped a bit.</p><p>"Alright, enough with the cheesy stuff.." Aloha went out of his lover's grasp, but still held his hand.</p><p>"Let's get this party started!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Word Count: 1700</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. N-Pacer x Headphones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Headphones' POV</p><p>I was watching Team Monarch and the X-Blood battle, I was also with the Blue Team, we were all shouting and cheering for Team Monarch but my eyes slowly lost focus and drifted to a certain team member....</p><p>It wasn't Emperor....</p><p>It wasn't Eging Jr......</p><p>Nor Prince....</p><p>But the Female Knight herself,<br/>N-Pacer.</p><p>I had no idea that I was into women until I saw her, the moment I saw the N-Pacer just gave me a weird feeling and a very strange..feeling, and of course I found out I had a huge crush on her, and that just made me feel messed up eversince, whenever I saw or thought of N-Pacer, its either I would zone out or speak weirdly, this would happen especially in turf war, causing my team's communication and teamwork to mess up and sometimes maybe even lose the battle, my teammates were worried about me and asked what was wrong but I just kept silent, cause I never wanted to tell I had a crush on N-Pacer, I just wish I didn't have it..</p><p>Normal POV</p><p>"Hey Headphones?.." Specs said to me trying to get  Headphones' attention, "E-Eh..wha- What?" Headphones shook her head, "There you go with the zooming out again! Headphones.. are you alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?? Do you want to- </p><p>"Specs, I'm fine! No need to keep asking me..." Headphones spoke, "Well.. come on, we have a battle later with the Yellow-Green team later, we need to prepare." Specs said as he walked out, leaving the blue inkling behind, " *Sigh*..... Just focus Headphones" She muttered to herself and left the watching-area.</p><p>-Skip Time-</p><p>We were done having out turf war with Rider and his team, and as soon as I walked out the Deca Tower, I only saw Specs standing there waiting for me, so I walked over to him, " Where is Goggles and Bobble Hat?" I asked, "Goggles went with Rider and Bobble Hat had to go home." He answered, " I also have to go to Headphones, I'll see you tomorrow." Specs added, I nodded in response and said  goodbye to him and then we split our paths.</p><p>It was just me now, and sky soon got darker,  it started to become more cold to as gushes of wind blew my direction, this made it harder for me to walk considering most of my skin was exposed to the wind and I couldn't keep warm, I kneeled down on my knees and tried to warm myself up but it wasn't enough.</p><p>All of a sudden, I felt some clothing wrap around me from my back, it was a white jacket, it felt warm and felt nice, I also sensed the jacket's smell, it gave a sweet scent, it seems it came from a very expensive perfume, I turned around and saw a female figure above me, could it be?</p><p>Normal POV</p><p>" Hey, are you alright?" The figure asked, " N-Pacer?..."  Headphones muttered under her breath, the figure gave a soft chuckle in response, and yes it was N-Pacer. " What are you doing here sitting on the ground? It is very late you know." said, " I-I got a little bit chilly so I tried to warm myself up.." Headphones giggled in embarrassment, "Hmm....I saw your battle with the Yellow-Green Team today..." N-Pacer mentioned, "You were there?" Headphones questioned, the yellow inkling smiled and nodded, " You were actually quite better than the last time I saw you with your charger.." N-Pacer stated, Headphones blushed a little at what N-Pacer said, " Ahahahaha, thanks! Me and my team have been training alot more than we used to do and I think its super-</p><p>"But there is always room for improvement." The scope user interrupted, the Headphones kept silent, "Training with your team is good but you may need some advice from an actual charger user."  She stated as she pulled out a slip of paper out of here pocket and handed it to the blue inkling, Headphones.</p><p>"Meet me here in this exact spot, maybe around 10-ish or 11 tomorrow, and maybe if we have extra time, we can go to one of my favorite cafes."  N-Pacer gave a sweet smile, Headphones gave a heavier blush.</p><p>"But for now...."</p><p>N-Pacer grabbed Headphones' hand and placed her lips on it, it stayed there for a good 2 seconds, and without a word, N-Pacer walked away, leaving the the blue female inkling on her own again.</p><p>"She didn't get her jacket back, did she want me to keep it?" Headphones thought to herself, she looked at the jacket and then her hand that N-Pacer kissed, she smiled and giggled at the thought of what happened just now, she felt a warm happy feeling inside her, but she couldn't imagine what it will be like when she meets her crush again tomorrow, well I guess Headphones will have to find out tomorrow.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>